


I'm not angry anymore, well sometimes I am

by ADeadVendingMachine



Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BEST FRIENDS PLEASE, Happy Ending, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, beta read but we die like the quEEN THE QUEEN IS DEAAAAAD, they are so cool, they make me so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadVendingMachine/pseuds/ADeadVendingMachine
Summary: The boy was nervous, what could his friend need? Are they even friends? Surely.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181174
Kudos: 48





	I'm not angry anymore, well sometimes I am

**Author's Note:**

> ERN WSKJWFJND S ORRY FOR THE LATE POST  
> I WAS IN THE SOUTH FOR THE DAY  
> I FOUND OLD THINGS  
> I FOUND AN IMPALA AND A MALIBU CLASSIC CAR  
> AND 2 PEPSI BOTTLES FROM 1980S  
> BUT ANYWAYS  
> spspspsp ranboo-centric with a dash of tubbo-centric  
> FUCK HAVING A TOMMY AND TUBBO FRIENDSHIP  
> GIMME A RANBOO AND TUBBO FRIENDSHIP/lh  
> aNYWAYS  
> title is from I'm not angry anymore by Paramore :)  
> you know the drill probably its fine if not please comment give me validation ;;  
> warnings for hallucination and self doubt :(

Please  
" ~~ _ **m0n5ter**_~~ "  
Be quiet  
" ~~ ** _1di0t1c_**~~ "  
I'm not  
" ~~ ** _y0u're ju5t l1k3 me_**~~ "  
You're not real  
" ~~ _ **us3le5s**_~~ "  
Am I?  
" ~~ _ **y**_ _ ** ~~ _0u_~~ c4n't 3v3n r3member wh0's s1de y0u're on**_~~"  
I don't need a side, I just need my book  
" _..nboo? Ranboo?_ "  
The tall boy turns over to the man they called President. He wasn't true to that title to be fair, not really president to anything more than a bunch of craters of bedrock, at least that's what he could remember.  
"Uh, yes?"  
The boy was nervous, what could his friend need? Are they even friends? Surely.  
"Are you alright, You seem a bit,,,, out of it today?"  
Ran felt guilty for the concern in his friends voice, he rarely heard the other boys voice this soft, almost like if he spoke too loud he'd break the dual-colored boys eardrums.  
"Ah! It's nothing! Really! Have you seen my book by any chance?"  
He was sweating at this point, could Tubbo know about the voice? He couldn't. Don't be silly Ranboo. He wouldn't.  
"Ahhh,, I haven't but really, you've zoned out so much lately, I'm worried Ranboo"  
This confused him. Why would he be worried? He betrayed him. Right?  
"It's fine Tubbo, why should you care, there's much more important things, You shouldn't focus on something so slight. I even betrayed you and you still care"  
This only seemed to worry Tubbo more, did Ranboo say something wrong? He only said the truth. At least, what he thinks is the truth.  
"You're my friend Ran! Of course I would care! My friends always must come first, I know you didn't mean to betray me or our country, you didn't choose to have bad memory, it's not your fault"  
Ah, his memory, he supposes that makes sense. Yes. Tubbo is right. It's not his fault. He's not bad. Most of the time.  
"Ah, I guess you're a bit right, Thank you, but truly, would you mind helping me look for my book, I seem to have,, misplaced it."  
"Of course Ranboo! I'm glad I could help, now let's find that book"  
And for now, Ranboo would forget what he had heard before Tubbo, for now, he would not want to remember.


End file.
